


Same Time Tomorrow?

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: Aang and Katara steal a moment out of their busy lives.





	Same Time Tomorrow?

Her shoulders hit the door as he pushes her against it, his hands on her hips, and in her long, dark hair. He moans into her mouth, his kiss hard and needy. Her fingers catch on his clothing, tugging at it, telling him without words what she wants. When his mouth attaches to her neck, it’s all she could do not to combust on the spot.

A part of her knows she should tell him to stop, that it isn’t really appropriate. Who knows might come along, who might hear them? The temple isn’t exactly empty these days, what with all of the new Air Acolytes running around. But there is another part of her, the part that yearns and aches and burns as his hands push her clothing aside, as his mouth finds hers in the dark and fulfills all of the little promises his eyes had been making over lunch, that doesn’t want him to stop.

So she doesn’t stop. She wants to be reckless, to throw responsibility and good sense out the window for even a little while, to be young and in love and utterly his.

It takes so little push their clothing aside, to join together with a rough thrust that pushes her back against the door. She laughs and clings to him, feeling giddy with adrenaline, high on the desire that shoots through her with every kiss, every thrust, every mumble of her name from his lips.

It doesn’t last long, and when she shatters, her body giving out as it clutches his in desperation, he follows. He shudders against her, holding her up against the door as her skin breaks out in goosebumps and sweat. Everything is warmth and blood rushing to her head as she kisses him as hard as she dares, letting him come down from their shared climax.

The sound of voices on the other side of the door break them apart, and he curses against her lips. When he steps back and rights his clothing, she does the same thing, hastily tugging her leggings back up, feeling wetness between her thighs. Her face is warm, blazing bright red. Eventually the voices move on, fading into the distance.

“We should get back,” she whispers, always the sensible one.

“I have a meditation class,” he says in apology.

“I know. I have a meeting with the White Lotus.”

He moans and rests his head on her shoulder and she caresses the back of his smooth head. “We never have time to see each other anymore.”

“We make the most of what we have though,” she says softly, lifting his chin and kissing him smoothly on the lips. He kisses her back, lingering in the dark. Finally, she pulls away. “We’ll be missed.”

He sighs and lets out a frustrated sound. “I’ll go first.”

She steps aside, as he pops open the closet door and pokes his head out. Sunlight streams into the little closet, and she ruefully stares at their thoroughly unromantic makeshift boudoir. He steps out and then his head pops back inside, an impish grin on his face.

“Same time tomorrow?” Aang whispers, one eyebrow quirking at her knowingly. She bites her lip. She should say no, but her body is still reeling from the adrenaline of their quickie and that good sense she’s always been proud of fails her completely.

“Hell yes,” Katara replies to her husband. She doesn’t blush, but the grin she hides behind her hair says it all.


End file.
